


A cold memoir

by Vino_lilly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Destroying Childhood Memories, F/M, First Born, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Memories, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Saiyans Still Have Tails, Slaves, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_lilly/pseuds/Vino_lilly
Summary: Life brings tears, battles and memories. The tears dry up, the battles end, but the memories remain forever!Pain, loss, and grief all come along the path of the young prince. But his pride, strength and team keep the prince on his end goal. Revenge and ultimately becoming the strongest of all!This is my origin story of Vegeta and his team. From child to young man.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta/Saiyan Queen (Dragon Ball), Nappa & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Nappa & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Raditz & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama

_Vegeta: born in year 732_

_Raditz: born in year 731_

_Nappa: born in year 712_

_I grabbed the scene from DBS Broly where two more surviving Saiyans can be seen. I named them Tyme and Corny. Both of Nappa`s age._

_The biggest own character is Yuri. She was born in the year 733. You will get to know her along the way._

**Life brings tears, battles and memories. The tears dry up, the battles end but the memories remain forever.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 - Life on planet Vegeta

**Year 736**

_POV Vegeta_

"Vegeta, Yuri please keep an eye on little Tarble. We will be right back". Looking up a bit annoyed. Feeling more like fighting than babysitting, but mother was already on her way out.

I saw how my mother, a woman with thick long hair walking away with her friend. When I looked to the side I saw Yuri, she was sitting with Tarble. She was making weird faces and my brother was giggling.

With a groan I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "What?" the small girl with bright eyes looked at me sternly. "I'm not a babysitter, I feel like fighting, I'm a warrior" calling out in a raised voice.

At that moment the little girl flew at me, we rolled over the floor. And me ended up on top. "Won!" I yelled grinning. Yuri pushed me off her "didn't think so!"

Tarble began to cry. "Look what you're doing" Yuri ran over to Tarble. I only muttered something about a weak child.

The females came back into the room. "Vegeta what did you do" sighed my mother. "It is a weak child mother, and you know that. He can't handle a damn thing". And with that I walked out of the room. Leaving the female creatures alone behind with my tiny weak little brother.

Later that evening laying in my bed, almost sleeping, I felt something small crawling next to me. "Yuri, what are you doing here?" She pushed her back against mine. "Mommy is gone again" the girl said softly.

I took a deep breath and threw my blanket over her to. Quickly hearing soft snoring. She had been doing this since she could walk. She also lived in the palace with her mother. Not that she was a Saiyan, but her mother was a bounty hunter and his mother's best friend.

Suddenly I was hearing a loud argument from a different room. It where my parents, again. Got out of my bed and silently walked out into the hallway, it was always cold here at night. Coming to my parents door I looked through an opening. Father was angry walking rounds in the room. "He cries about everything, this is not a Saiyan prince. This is a foot soldier". Mother slapped my father in the face "foot soldier and your son, he's just a late bloomer".

Father grabbed mother's wrist. "What do you want me to do? If I take him to a fight he won't survive. He's not like junior." Mother sighed "give him some more training, maybe he'll pick up on something."

I took a step back, hating when they argue like this. Knowing my little brother was weak, always had known that. Slowly walking back to my room, barefoot trying to ignore the cold marble tiles. Closing the door behind me sofly. I really didn't want to hear the argument continue. Quickly climbing back into the bed, next to my only friend.

"Were that your parents again?" a soft voice came from under the blanket. "Yes they are arguing about my weak brother.” Yuri gave a kick to the back. "Hey!" I yelled out angry. "You can't say that, he's your family." Growleling answering "Just go to sleep now". Yuri yawned "Okay, sleep well V".

_~~ Two weeks later ~~_

Walking with my father through the corridors of the command center. Everyone we encountered gave us, the strongest two royal men a bow. Grinning with a smile on my face. I was enjoying the respect I deserved.

"Son, after the next training session we are going see if we can pick out a team for you. It's time for your own missions”. My father the King turned to look at me proudly. Only rubbing my hands together as I was looking forward to that.

The training was finished quickly; those few Saibamen didn't stand a chance. Father looked proud. Nappa came to stand beside father and whispered something. Father looked startled and annoyed at the same time. He immediately walked away.

Looking at Nappa tightly "Where did my father go?” Nappa looked down at me but gave his respect with a bow. "He was called away on an assignment prince Vegeta".

Waving my hand, saying "Then I'll make my own team, all by myself" while looking across the room. Suddenly hearing footsteps, turning around I saw Lord Frieza walking towards me.

A frightening feeling crept up on me. "Lord Frieza" everyone in the room took a bow. "Little monkey prince walk with me.” Balling my fists in anger of the word monkey, but without saying anything I walked behind Frieza. We walked onto a balcony, wind blow cold and hard at this height.

Frieza looked with an evil grin directly at me."Little monkey, you're mine now". While looking at the lizard-like man thoughtfully I was thinking, what did he mean by mine? Frieza moved closer to me with a cold stare. "I heard you are getting your own team. Splendid! It's time for you to prove what you're worth. Your orders come directly and only from me. If you don't do what I ask you to do, your cozy little family is going to suffer".

Only balling my fists again, Frieza saw my reaction. The lord pointed a finger at the door and fired a small ki beam. Suddenly there was a scream. A doorman at the balcony door cried out in pain and collapsed. This man was evil to the bone, he left me feeling a little anxious alone on the balcony.

That night I stood staring by the crib of my sleeping brother. Mother came in. "Vegeta what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "He is weak mother, he does not belong here." Mother became angry. "You insolent brat I have enough of your insults" and she wanted to lash out at me her own son.

"Mother wait! He is not safe here. We both know that. He's my little brother; you know it's not the best idea for him to stay here". Mother ceased her outburst. "Where did you suddenly get this wisdom from?"

While clenching my fists I thought about the conversation with Frieza. He was capable of so much evil; my little brother was too soft for this kind of existence. "He has to get out of here mother, if he is to even have a chance". With this I walked out of the room.

As climbing into bed, I felt a back against mine. Out of habit, the blanket also went over the girl. Soft snores came quickly from under the blanket. But I could not fall asleep. My thoughts were with my family and what Lord Frieza had said.

**~~~** **  
Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm going to do my best to put timeline and events in the right place. I'm also trying to look a little deeper into events.**

**It will not be a short story. But I'll be happy to take you along for the ride! Follow along and let me know what you think.**

**~~~~**


	2. Tramps

Chapter 2: Tramps

_POV Raditz_

All morning we were at the training ground. "Come on son, you can hit harder than that!" hearing my father yell at me while I was hitting him with my fist first, in his face. All morning father had been training me, without break time.

My fist missed father's cheek by a millimeter. Meanwhile, a fist from dad landed in in my belly. Crying quietly out of pain I whispered "Dad, ouch!" I fell to the ground.

"You have to get faster son; new teams are being formed in the next few days. And you're old enough to get on one." Dad gave a harsh lecture to while I was laying the ground.

Just trying to ignore the pain while father walked away I got up and attacked him from behind. "Good boy, never give up!" Father was looking proud, it gave me a good feeling of confidence.

_~Meanwhile at the palace of the young prince and his family. ~_

_POV Vegeta_

"What's wrong with you?" Looking at the little girl who was walking angrily past me down the hallway. Yuri turned quickly around "Mommy is back, but I'm not allowed to see her!" Her face was looking anxious and pissed off.

My reaction was to raise an eyebrow in confusion "Is that all?" It came out a bit irritated causing Yuri to give me a push. "Hey, I can't help it", snapping at her. Yuri balled her little fists and hitting my left upper arm "You're the prince, of course you can".

Quickly walking ahead in a state of irritation. I wanted to ignore the little girl so much but then heard a vase being smashed. Rolling my eyes I just turned around and walked over to her anyway. Muttering while looking at her saying "I'll will walk with you then."

"Thank you V" the girl grabbed my arm. With all my might I tried to ignore her, but she always felt like a little sister. She was easily upset, certainly wasn't a Saiyan at all. But Yuri did have a form of strength, and romping was always fun with her. 

Together we walked into the command center. Two soldiers blocked the entrance of the sickbay. I addressed one soldier in a direct tone "We would like to see Yuri`s mother, she`s back we heard". The soldier at the door looked a little nervous "I have orders from the queen herself, no one is allowed in prince Vegeta".

Yuri`s arm held mine tighter. From the corner of my eye, I looked at the little girl next to me. She had a frightened look. With my hand I covered hers, at that moment she looked at me.

Standing up straight and trying to look more angry I talked back to the soldier. "But I am the prince, and I demand access now". Yuri got tears in her eyes, I felt her almost trembling.

At that moment, Nappa came up behind us. "I'm sorry prince Vegeta, Miss Yuri. But doctors are still working, she had some injuries".

"In-injuries? How bad?" Yuri took a step back letting me go. Talking in a gentle voice I was trying to calm the girl down. "I'm sure she is fine, your mother is tough".

Yuri turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks and run fast out of the building. As much as I wanted to run after her, from behind Nappa, father suddenly appeared. "Son, we need to talk.” I felt in a crossroads between father and my friend. But as a prince, I had a duty to listen to my father if I ever wanted to be a great king.

_~An hour later ~_

_POV Raditz_

I was walking down the street with a small pouch of coins in my pocket. On my way to the store for some groceries for mother. The street was busy; it hadn't rained in weeks so everything was dusty. The sun was shining brightly, it was hot. 

"Hey dork, where are you going" turning around and saw three big teenage Saiyans standing behind me. They had evil grins on their faces. Two of the three boys were already almost as tall as my father, and one even taller. They wore traditional Saiyan armor.

Quickly turning around again I try to ignore the boys. They were known as bullies. They were the offspring of strong mid class warriors and always targeted the lower classes and children.

One called out "Ah don't walk away now fluff head". The three boys started laughing "We only want your money, you only chew bones anyway." I was just starting to walk faster. Mother always said to ignore them; dad says I have to fight them. But after the brutal training this morning my muscles where still sore.

The fattest boy suddenly grabbed my shoulder, fast I managed to twist myself free and bit his hand. "You little!" cried the teen. Now running fast, a chase followed. Fortunately, the store was nearby and I could hide behind a stack of crates full of vegetables.

The store owner walked out shaking his head "are those boys on the prowl again?" The man was old, missing a part of his arm and had a large scar across his skull. I only muttered something like ”yes”.

"Come on in, your mother must have sent you. She must be having a hard time with her new pregnancy. She also had so much heartburn with you because you were so busy in the womb. But what do you get when Bardock is the father. That man can't sit still either." Laughing loud the store owner walked behind me into the store.

While handing over the shopping list and the bag of coins, the store owner packed everything together in a bag. Before walking out of the store the man addressed me "Don't let those fellas fool you. You are much stronger than them you know. You train every day, and Bardock is the one training you".

Less than two minutes later, I saw the three teenagers again. They were now standing near a little girl; this was low even for them! This was a feisty girl; she stood her ground good I had to admit that. Suddenly she kicked at the shin of one of the boys. The biggest of the bunch hit a fist towards the girl while screaming in pain and anger.

But the fist did not hit the girl, as I blocked the punch. Turning to the girl I scream "Run!" We turned together as I grabbed her by the wrist "quick, this way".

Pulling her behind me through the crowd of people, dust blew up. The boys were hot on our heels. "Jump!" I shouted. Together we jumped over a cart that was blocking the road. The girl seemed to keep up with me just fine while running through the crowd.

Together we ran into a small alley. A large wall of crates blocked our path "shit" I muttered growled. The three boys were right behind us yelling "Now we have your little tramps". Slowly they walked in our direction, while we stood surrounded.

Dropping the grocery bag and spreading my arms as I stood between the girl and the teenagers "I'm more than willing to fight with you, but you let the girl go." Father will be proud; there had been so much hard training in recent weeks. Adrenaline flowed through my body.

The little girl came to stand beside me while she grinned. "I want to smack them too" she said cute and tough at the same time. Surprised observing her; she had long ginger colored hair, big bright eyes and no tail. But she stood in fighting stance and had a determined expression.

She looked at me for a moment she pointed a fist my way. A fist bump followed and the two of us flew at the three teenagers, hitting them in the faces. A fight followed and we stood our ground quite well.

But then the little girl got a punch in her face and was launched against the box wall. A teenager flew at her but I kicked him out of midair. Clearly I was faster than the teenagers.

"Hey boys, this isn't fair huh" a voice came from the beginning of the alley. Everyone turned around seeing a silhouette of a small boy with spiky hair. It walked our way, and it was the prince! With his arms crossed, he looked pissed.

Startled looking at the young prince I just whispered "Prince Vegeta?". The teenage boys looked confident "we're just teaching these two tramps a lesson Prince" began the fat teenager. An angry voice filled the alley "Tramps?" And Vegeta knocked the boy down in one blow. 

Meanwhile, helping the little girl up while whispering. "Do you happen to know the prince?" She began to giggle "Yes, I live with him in the palace. He's kind of like a big brother to me". Surprised, I looked at the girl.

"We didn't know she belonged with you, we thought she was a beggar girl. She even doesn't have a tail" But the teenagers didn't get time to explain. Vegeta was clearly tired of their babbling. All three were left on the ground as we walked out of the alley. 

"Yuri we have to go. Your mother is awake." Vegeta looked at the small girl with a little annoyed look. "Okay but wait", Yuri turned around and placed a kiss on my cheek. Taking me by complete surprise. "Thank you my hero, what's your name?”

While blushing, looking down at the small girl "It's Raditz". A big smile came onto her face "Thank you Raditz, I hope to see you again soon." Vegeta coughed once and Yuri walked over to him. She waved at me, as they walked away.

A little confused from what had just happened I walked back into the alley. Not all the groceries had survived the fight. But had had a good practice while saving a friend of the prince, which was somehow pretty cool. Hopefully mom and dad weren't angry about the groceries.

One of the adolescents slowly came to, while giving him a angrily look the boy dropped his head. Nevertheless, satisfied, I went home.

**_~ Thanks for reading my second chapter! ~_ **


	3. Dinner and a mission

Chapter 3 – Dinner and a mission

_POV Vegeta_

That evening, only mother and me sat at the dinner table. A large roasted animal lay on the table. We sat across from each other, but not a word was spoken. Mother didn't eat much, she had a distant look on her face. But I didn't want to bother asking what was wrong. She was probably worried about her friend or something. Tarble was being fed by a nannie in the kitchen.

We were silent eating our food. Nappa walked in the dining room and whispered something into mother’s ear. "What?" she said startled. In one motion she stood up, her eyes stood shocked "Queen, he's already gone with a team." Nappa took a step back. Mother balled a fist "idiot" she growled.

I watched, but quietly ate on. Mother sat back down and shook her head, she stare at her plate of food in front of her. Even though I knew the answer I asked "It's father?" Mother looked at me and nodded yes.

While eating on quietly without looking at mother I said "This afternoon he had already told me that he had an important mission". Mother looked surprised at Nappa and then at me. With a sharp tone she raised her voice "You knew?" That tone was never a good sign.

Nappa took another few steps backward as a precaution. Mothers temper was sometimes a bit ferocious. She slammed her fist on the table and I looked up trying to be calm. "He knew you wouldn't agree. But was something with a Beerus?" Her face lost color, this Beerus would be someone they know. I myself had never heard of it.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply "so long as that stupid man is coming back alive quickly". I was just ignoring my mother again and grabbed another leg from the roast on the table. "Vegeta eat vegetables to” mother said in a calm tone.

_~In the house of Bardock, Gine and Raditz ~_

_POV Raditz_

"Honey I'm home!" Father walked into the kitchen. He gave mom a kiss and placed his hand on her big belly “how`s the baby?” Mother took a deep sigh "the little one is so busy, my ribs feel bruised. So he's fine." He placed a kiss on the top of mother's head. Then walked up to me and rubbed his fis on my head "dad stop that" I yelled laughing.

Father sits down at the table. "Son did you still train a bit this afternoon?" I jumped up feeling proud "I fought with those three mid classed bullies". Father looked at me in surprise. Then I sat down next to him on the diner table bench, with a big smile.

Mom began to giggle. "Our son tried to play the hero today. He's just like you, you know." Dad raised an eyebrow, he was getting curious. "They were harassing an innocent little girl, and you always say you have to help girls in need." I put my chin on my hands leaning on the table, my feet wobbled back and forth under the table.

A tray with cuts of meat, a bowls of potatoes and vegetables were placed on the table. Dad wanted to know all about the fight and so I began to tell. About the girl with the ginger colored hair, the chase through the busy street, the pile of crates that blocked our way and our fight. That I was mega strong and fast, but the girl also stood her ground,

"But then the fight was interrupted by a friend of the girl" I think I sounded a bit offended. Sighing deeply continuing "this boy had floored the three bullies in a matter of seconds"

Father had a puzzled look on his face and looked at mom, together they looked at me. "Who was that boy?" asked dad in surprise. Looking at a piece of meat in front of me I muttered "Prince Vegeta".

Father stood up in shock and stared at me. "Prince Vegeta?" the Prince Vegeta? Then who was that girl?" Feeling a bit tired I looked at my father "her name was Yuri". Father burst out laughing "no wonder she stood her ground, that's the daughter of that bounty hunter named Gin." Mother put a hand on my head "you did good dear" and planted a kiss on my cheek.

After diner, I went to lay down on my bed. It had been a long day and I slowly drifted off to sleep. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door, startled I sat up straight. The voices of Tora and Fasha, dad`s teammates could be heard, when laying back down I suddenly heard my name.

Drowsy I came back into the living room "what is all this commotion?" Fasha lifted me into the air "you did it little tyke". My father came towards me with big steps. "Taro just came to tell me, you are on Okra's team". Fasha put me down and pressed her knuckles on my head. Baffled, I looked at them.

Mother disappeared into the kitchen; she didn't have much with fighting. Although she has been a warrior, it was never her own choice. Father was proud and called for a celebration at the pub. When Taro picked me up to take me with them, Mother came out of the kitchen again. Dad and his team got a lecture that this wasn't going to happen and they left for the pub together, without me. I went back to bed as I was tired. .

_~ Three days later, command center - launch platform ~_

I had carefully selected my team. Not that I had much choice with Nappa; he had been appointed by father. He was on dad's team since they were kids. He called him a strong force, but sometimes has to learn his place. In addition, I chose a high mid class experienced warrior.

Father had given me the tip that I should also take a young person on my team. The reason was that young warriors are still very moldable. They still listen well and adapt to their leader. A young strong warrior is an investment, whatever that means. That's why I had a young mid class warrior of my own age in my team as well.

The workers prepared the attack pods. The task was simple. Go to the planet and take over. Three other teams also went, pure nonsense of course.

Our team could easily do it alone. But the generals of the Saiyan army insisted. They were all new teams and this gave us room to get used to each other. I wanted to fight it but mother commanded me to listen to the generals. I didn't feel like going against mother, who had been in a bad mood since father left.

"V, Veeeee!" the sweet cheerful voice came from the little house mate who was running toward me. "What?" asking irritated while turning around. The girl slammed her fist against my upper arm "don't act so angry".

As I was rolling my eyes I crossed my arms. "What's up Yuri." The little girl looked up "I just wanted to say, show them who the prince of the Saiyans is. Kick their ass". Smiling putting my hand on top of her head "of course little one" I grinned.

Yuri ran back to the door leading to the launch platform. Her mother was waiting there. Leaning on crutches and with half her face still bandaged. Yuri`s mother gave a salute. Yuri mimicking her mother. They were here, mother stood on the lookout watching down. She didn’t wave or was seeking contact. So I ignored her.

It was time, my first mission with my own team. I was thinking while looking around, I did made a good choice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other teams and their attack pods being made ready. My eyes spotted that kid from a few days ago from the town. The one who was with Yuri. What was his name again? It didn’t really matter. I saw him wave at the door, Yuri had spotted him to.

I sat down in my attack pod, the engine started. The coordinates where already entered in the navigation. Putting on my scouter addressing the team "ready guys?" And we were shot into the air. Off to their first mission.

**~ This was a short chapter, I know. More to follow soon! ~  
Xxx Vino-Lilly**


	4. Tale of two boys

Chapter 4 - Tale of two boys

_POV Raditz_

When we landed with the team on a rock desert-like planet called Tulip we felt icy cold air in our lungs. The planet was full of large monsters and the inhabitants were fast. We heard they were not strong but were with many.

Our captain addressed us "Team #296 we will go to the right, anything that chases our prince away while he goes through the middle we catch and kill". The captain whose name is Okra was an experienced hard man. He was small but broad. He was not fast but strong in strength. I thought to myself that the captain looked like a dwarf.

They made me walk in the middle as the youngest and least experienced of the bunch. I was ok by this; this was my first time away from our home planet. A young Sayian man in his twenties patted me on the head saying "Pay attention kiddo, this is how you learn how to do it". I just snarled for a moment, I felt so small.

It was blowing hard, windblown dust made it difficult to navigate. Okra turned to us and was holding his scouter in his hand "Everyone scouters ready! I don't want to lose anyone on our first mission".

I was the first to see the warning on my screen because I wore my scouter since we had left the pods. But when I wanted to shout something it was too late, there was an attack by a large herd of monsters. "Raditz, hide!" shouted the captain. My body moved automatically and jumped behind a rock.

_~Not much further at our prince ~  
POV Prince Vegeta_

Full of confidence, I was leading the group. Because I had seen my father lead more often on missions. Nappa always had fathers back, as did the rest of his team to. Always full of respect and admiration, I observed father during missions.

A group of soldiers from the inhabitants quickly came running towards our small group of Saiyans. Feeling good, while I had a victory smile on my face I shouted "Come on guys, this is no challenge!"

But quickly we found out that this was harder than we thought. The team member from my age went down quickly, the weakling! Using my Final Flash. It gave the team a moment to reform. "Orders?" shouted Nappa.

While I was looking at our enemy`s I shouted "Stay together, these creatures are fast. But we are much stronger. Everybody attack!" Everybody fired a ki attack.

The enemy was quickly blown away. Satisfied, I was looking around again. The younger team member who had been flattened was slowly coming around. Disapprovingly looking at him I ignored him further.

As our team wanted to continue walking, a rampant storm of large creatures that were ridden by the locals inhabitants followed. No one saw this coming. Our team went into defensive position. These creatures were stronger than the group we had encountered earlier. 

I prepared to fire my Galick Gun. Suddenly I picked out the leader of the group . He could be recognized by his larger helmet and was the only one with some kind of sword. The leader was shouting things in a dialect that seemed unfamiliar. The leader had to go first. I pointed my Galick Gun at the leader.

The leader blocked the attack and focused on me. The creature he was riding on ran towards me and I braced myself for an attack. Not only the leader but also the creature fired a ki attack at me. It caught me off guard, but I managed to block the attack. But not without blasting me meters away.

Now completely isolated from the group, I continued to fight on. The leader was strong, I had underestimated him. But as the Saiyan prince and as promised, I will show them Saiyan pride. At the same time we fired a ki attack which caused a large explosion.

It caused my whole body and head to knock against a rock and the rock collapsed. Dam it I was trapped and feeling dizzy . As I heard the fight move away, meanwhile trying to move but my shoulder was dislocated and my arm broken. "Shit" I growled. It had been at five minutes but heard no more fighting.

Then all at once I heard voice "Prince Vegeta, are you there?" Not immediately recognizing the voice. The large stone that was pressing on my dislocated shoulder was shattered. There I saw the little tramp from the city, Yuri`s new friend.

Asking the boy directly "Are you alone?" The boy looked around him observingly looking for more warriors I guess. "My team #296 has been attacked. I am the only survivor". He looked at me again.

Stepping out of the collapsed stones and I looked around as well. "They were obviously hunting for us" noted the boy. Then he looked at my dislocated shoulder "I can put it back". Just nodding yes and in one move this boy had my shoulder back in the right place.

The boy went to stand next to me "Your orders prince Vegeta". I stood up straight and looked around once more. Then I looked up. "Soldier, have you seen any flying creatures?"

With his hands behind his head the small soldier shook his head "No, Prince Vegeta". We looked at each other and flew into the air. There we got a better view of our surroundings.

I set a course, my new soldier followed me. Suddenly saw some kind of palace on the outskirts of town. We stopped and looked at each other. Crossing my arms asking "Hey boy, it will be rude if I, the prince of all Saiyans don't go and say hello." The boy just grinned along with me.

We landed on a balcony and shot a hole in the door. Walking in we heard screaming. Our rampage through the palace began. Meanwhile, we found food, threw vases and art objects at each other, and no one we encountered was spared. Actually, we were just goofing around.

Not much later, I was sitting on the king's throne. The boy whose name was Raditz sat against the chair. We both ate a leg of a beast. "Ehm Prince Vegeta, can I ask you something" Raditz began cautiously.

"I was wondering how your friend was doing, the one I ran into in town at the time?" he sounded a little bit timidly. Beginning to laugh I said "Yuri is Yuri, she's a drama queen at times. But she's fine"

Suddenly hearing some rumbling outside the door of the throne room we jumped up. About five local warriors came barging in. With our bellies full, we could easily take another round.

"They are children!" cried one of the inhabitants. Another said "Don't be fooled, they are Saiyans. Children are just as brutal as an adult. They have no feelings".

I walked in front of Raditz, both have our arms crossed. It felt like a compliment. "Raditz if you stand to the left I'll punch them to you" I commanded. Raditz walked to the side "Fine prince Vegeta."

Launching a direct attack, I felt confident. They were already somewhat beaten to a pulp when they arrived at Raditz who finished the job. We were having fun until a large warrior entered the room and blew the two of us outward with one powerful attack.

Trembling on our legs, we came right back up. Me a little faster than Raditz. The warrior had jumped in front of us. In sync, at the same time we fired an ki attack. The warrior blocked and ran at us again.

But the warrior was blown away. It was Nappa and the team. "You okay prince?" said the big man. "Yes fine" I replied slightly sarcastically.

"What happened?" asked Nappa. Balding my fist irritated. "I was defeating the leader, alone. But when I finished you were gone, Nappa.” Nappa looked surprised "I hadn't noticed that. But why didn't you come to us then?" The young soldier suddenly stood next to me and looked at Nappa. "He ran into me, I was alone. And you didn't come back, so he just conquered the palace himself".

Nappa and Raditz looked at each other tightly. Nappa must have thought he was just a cheeky wisecrack. He left out the part over my shoulder and the rubble, this is a loyal one. The boy kept my pride intact. I yelled at the team "Anyway, now let's conquer a planet first".

My entire elite team along with Raditz quickly managed to take over the planet. The victory was celebrated with a fire and roasted meat. Raditz sat alone with a leg in his hand gazing at the fire.

My younger teammate sat a meter away. I came to stand by the fire and looked into the fire as well. Then I looked at the young teammate "You're off my team, you were weak". The boy looked startled, I didn’t care. He was clearly a weakling.

Then I turned to Raditz "It looks like I have a spot open on the team. Team meeting plus training starts Monday at 8:00 hour." And with that, I just walked away. Raditz was left open-mouthed. I think I made a good choice, this one was loyal and moldable.

**~~ Thank you all for reading! This is my idea of how Raditz ended up with Vegeta. Of course, I'll be working on a follow-up quickly. ~~  
  
**

**Fun fact:**  
Planet Tulip is named after the Dutch flower because I live in the Netherlands  
#296 is my Roller Derby number 

**Kuddo / like for the love is sweet!**

**Ps: Again I'm not an English speaker; styl and spelling errors are quickly ironed out**

**Xxx Vino-Lilly**


	5. Baby Brother

Chapter 5 – Baby Brother

**Year 737**

_POV Yuri_

Three months had passed since Vegeta led his first mission.. The king had not yet returned, the queen gave orders in his place and my mother was hard working on her recovery. Vegeta has a good working team now, and with regularity they received a mission from Lord Frieza. I was quite proud of Vegeta, even though things had gotten a lot more boring in the palace.

Vegeta just came out of the training arena, along with his team. I came running in "V, Veeee!" I called out. "What?" snarled Vegeta. I just had to punch him on his upper arm. Sometimes he could be such a jerk; myself I knew he just had to act tough. This because, he is the prince and princes have to act tough.

"Those kids have the strangest way of saying hello!" remarked Corny to one of the team members of the V-team. Nappa laughed shaking his head, him I liked the least. Always found him arrogant and he smelt a bit damp.

Vegeta put his hand on my head and raised an eyebrow. Quickly I took a breath and started happily "Your daddy is on his way home, I just heard the news”. My friend's eyes began to shine; he had missed his daddy. They were always so close.

Nappa bowed to Vegeta "I am going to check this out very quickly my prince. I will return soon with a report". The big man walked towards the command center. I tried to look angry and balled my fists. "Why can that man just believe me? Big lump of meat." Vegeta started laughing loudly and walked on to the palace.

Everyone actually went their separate ways; Raditz who by now was completely part of the V-team remained standing for a moment. He received a message on his scouter. I glared at him, because he looked a little shocked. "What is it?” I asked while stepping towards him.

"My mother is about to give birth" muttered Raditz a little worried. I couldn't suppress a big smile and grabbed Raditz by his hand "then we must go there now!"

We ran toward the small house where Raditz and his family lived. A new baby! Babies are so cute. I have to see this. And of course Raditz needed a friend right now. The poor dear looked so startled, typical boy response.

_~ In the palace ~_

_POV Prince Vegeta_

"Mother, mother! Is it true?" quickly I came running into the throne room. But the answer was already standing near mother. There was a large man, the king, my father!

"Hey Junior" father had a tired smile on his face. Quickly I went to stand across him; we made a small bow to each other. "How many strong enemies have you killed?" Always loving father's battle stories, they were the greatest of all.

Father just laughed "That will come soon; I want to hear your stories first son. Your first missions alone with a team are already happen". The man sat down on the throne and I climbed on the chair's armrest.

I started about all my stories about the battles, the enemies I had wiped out and the power I had gained in the meantime. Father listened with concentrated attention to my stories.

Then three major head chefs walked into the throne room. "You had called us, King Vegeta.” The three men made a great bow. Father made a serious face and stood up. "Yes, gentlemen come here. I have an important assignment. A special guest is coming tomorrow morning. He and I are expecting a buffet of Saiyans best dishes. Actually, best of the universe." The king sounded firm.

Mother had a horrified look on her face "What! Is he coming here?" Curious looking from mother to father I just had to ask "Who?" Father shook his head and put his left hand in the air "nothing to worry about". And he just walked away.

Mother did not want to speak to me, her own son about it and also walked away. I didn't understand why everyone was seemed to be so tense. Someone came to the planet of all Saiyans. That person should be frightened of us.

_~Inside the little house in town~_

_POV Raditz_

Dad was pacing in front of their bedroom door. I felt nervously while sitting on a bench by the kitchen table. Yuri sat next to me; she was holding my hand. She was looking happy and excited.

"Are you getting a little brother or sister?" whispered Yuri. "No idea" I mumbled. From the corner of my eyes I looked at my new friend "Uh Yuri, thanks for coming along". It came out a little stuttered, it must have sounded stupid. The girl gave me a kiss on the cheek. Only thing I could do was blush.

Then the door opened, the doctor an older friendly looking man came out. He was just cleaning his hands with a towel. "Congratulations Bardock, another son." The doctor was pushed aside and father rushed into the room.

Mother was sitting on the bed; she had a small bundle of baby in her arms. "He has strong lungs" she laughed. "That's an omen for a good warrior" smiled father as he sat next to mother on the bed and looked at our newest edition to the family.

"Now go look," and Yuri pushed me in the direction of the door. Shyly, I stepped into my parents' room. Carefully climbing onto my mother's bed. "He has you hair dad" I remarked immediately. My baby brother was so little. But when he is older we are going to have so much fun together I thought to myself.

We were a family of four now. "What's his name?" suddenly the question popped in my head and I looked my parents. Mother looked with so much love at her youngest son and her finger stroked down his little face "Kakarot" she said softly.

Dad sat proudly straight up "two sons and a beautiful wife. This is wealth no one can compete with". He pressed his hand to my head and ruffled my hair. "Dad stop it" I laugh, everyone laughed.

I looked back and Yuri stood shyly from the doorway watching the scene by the bed. She didn't know this, she told me that her mother was away a lot and prince Vegeta's parents were always fighting. Little Kakarot began to cry again, mother calmly shushing him.

"And who is this?" mom suddenly looked at the door. Yuri took a step back. "Come on in sweetheart. You a friend of Raditz's?" Yuri looked at me as I invited her in using my hand.

"This is Yuri, ehm Yuri these are my parents and little baby brother Kakarot". I made room on the bed and without warning father lifted the girl up and put her next to me. With big eyes she looked at the new born baby.

A big smile appeared on her face "he's so tiny, what a cutie!" Then she looked at me "you must be so proud?" Surprised, I started laughing shyly, no idea how to respond to this. Much to the amusement of my parents.

After fifteen minutes the doctor came back in "It's time Bardock.” Father took a deep breath and nodded yes. A tear ran down mom`s face. "See you soon little Kakarot" and she handed my baby brother to dad. He walked outside with the doctor. It was time for the tests and a few more months in the infant nursery.

Later that evening, we arrived at the palace. "Thanks for letting me be part of it" said Yuri a little shyly. "Thank you! I'd rather do battle than this". We both laughed. Then we heard an explosion. Startled, we looked at each other. Quickly running into the palace.

**_~ Thank you guys for reading! Of course a new chapter will follow soon, because cliffhanger. I hate them! ~_ **


	6. The first cut is the deepest

Chapter 6 - The first cut is the deepest 

_POV King Vegeta_

Lord Frieza stood opposite of me and my wife in the throne room. "What a terrible result is this? We give you the most wonderful set of tasks and this is what you do? You are all ungrateful worthless monkeys". Frieza was clearly angry; I tried so hard to stay calm.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Frieza, I had an assignment from Lord Beerus and uh... My son you see, he has worked so hard". I stood up straight opposite of Frieza. From the corner of my eye I saw how my wife clenched her fists angrily. She did her best to remain composed, but she was always so passionate about our Saiyan and royal pride. 

Lord Frieza shook his head disapproving. "Excuses, you have a queen there, or do you have her for decoration?” I grabbed my wife's wrist because she wanted to attack Frieza. "Stay calm woman" I whispered.

I couldn't suppress my angry expression. All of the sudden I see my oldest son enter the throne room. He looked startled at the scene in front of him. "Ah our little prince is coming to grace us with his presence too" joked Lord Frieza in a sarcastic tone.

_POV Prince Vegeta_

The cold ruler of the Frieza force walked toward me. Before I knew it he stood to close to me "I'd better start trying harder, prince Vegeta. Remember, or else there will be injuries or worse, deaths". I got chills down my spine. Those eyes looking at me tightly spoke sheer pleasure, which was never a good omen with Frieza.

Then the evil lizard brought his hand pointing at my parents and fired a ki blast. An explosion followed. Startled, I looked at place of impact, right in front of his parents. My heart was racing in my chest, staring shocked at the spot of impact.

Then Lord Frieza walked away. Quickly I ran towards mother and father who were also left startled. All three of us looked at each other. Mother was the first to speak "This can't go on, Vegeta you have to eliminate him". Father just stared at the entrance door where the puppet master had just walked out.

_POV Raditz_

Down the hallway we ran, startled by the explosion and ready to help. Suddenly stopping in fright I ordered Yuri to stop. Yuri spotted the evil lord Frieza as well and took a step back. Lord Frieza was walking calmly down the hallway.

Frieza walked in toward the exit only his footsteps could be heard in the large empty corridor. Then he stopped at Yuri's feet. In automatic reaction I jumped between them with my arms wide, like that time in the alley. Frieza got a dirty smirk on his face, one that gives you goose bumps.

"Little girl, you are not a Saiyan?" Lord Frieza started down at the small girl with cold eyes. Yuri shook no with her head. "You must be that offspring of Gin, I heard about you. Interesting." And with that he walked further. 

All of the sudden Yuri's mother stood beside us. "Yuri what did Frieza say to you "She knelt beside her daughter. With one eye she looked shocked at her daughter; over the other eye was an eye patch.

"He said I wasn't a Saiyan" stuttered the girl. "He found it interesting" I noted while balling my fists. Yuri`s mother lifted her up and placed her on her left hip. "You better go home, quickly kiddo". And she walked away with her child. Leaving me alone, still shaken by what had happened. It was cold in the corridor, I preferred to be at home. Quickly I rushed to the door and to my own home.

_POV prince Vegeta_

That night the scene of the evening still hunted me when I was lying in bed. Still not knowing if Frieza is bluffing or really means all of this. He's vicious and evil, that's what we all know. But would he really go so far as to kill people around me? Sure he would! That lizard has no heart. That one is so cold and emotionless.

Then felt a back against mine. I threw a blanket over my friend. Softly I asked "Your mother is home, why are you here?" Yuri sighed "I couldn't sleep V. I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen". She could be so fussed sometimes, but had no energy for a discussion. "Just go to sleep Yuri".

Quickly hearing her fall asleep and soft snoring could be heard. Further down the hallway crying of my little brother filled the corridor, the nanny quietly shushed him. From another room I heard my parents arguing, but had no energy left to close the door. Exhausted, I felt asleep.

_~The next morning ~_

Servants walked from the large palace kitchen with platters of food to the basement where a sacred ceremonial place of the gods was located. The trays of food were displayed on a large U shape buffet table. I followed them; I just had to know what was going on. Yuri told me to let it rest, but I could not.

Father stood nervously in the throne room. He had a box with him. I ran to father. "Dad, can I come?" Standing confidently looking at father. But father shook no "Absolutely not" was his answer. This was the first time he excluded me from anything. I didn't understand anything about it!

He had said no, but still I followed father, unnoticed hiding. Wanted to know who it was that scared father so much. From behind a rock I look at the worst possible thing that could happen. Seeing how father was humiliated.

A large slender cat man and a blue man stood near his father. The cat man had his foot on father's head. He was just making a fool of him. My father! The king of all Saiyans! A nauseous feeling crept up on me. Followed by anger, we were Saiyans and we were royal and strong! This is ridiculous.

Beerus the Destroyer. This is how the creature called itself. Feeling myself getting more and more angry. Out of automatic response I ran towards the man, needing to help father but a shock went through my whole body and fell completely numb to the ground.

The creature went through his knees looking at me with cold eyes. "What a cute little boy you have here King Vegeta. But he must learn where his place is". This Beerus stepped over my body "Come Whis let's get out of here, It stinks here"

When the destroyer and the other blue man were gone father sprinted to me. "I told you not to come son" there was trembling fear is his voice. He lifted me up in his arms, my body still could not move, but my mind was awake.

Less than ten minutes later, we were in the emergency room. I was being examined; father was in the hallway. Screams came through the door, mother also was here now. A loud slap could be heard. Mother must have slapped father in the face, something she always does. "This is all your fault!" she shouted. But it wasn't, I thought to myself. I was the only one responsible for my own actions.

Half a day went by. Slowly regaining feeling in my body again. Father and mother did not speak to each other, while sitting by my bed. All the sudden Nappa came walking in and stood by father whispering something in his ear. He stood up angrily walked away.

"Nappa talk!" barked mother. Nappa looked at her with fear in his eyes. Mother was the only person who could scare Nappa. "There's a team back from a mission. Or rather not a team, a person. That mission failed." Mother lowered her face in her hands. The feeling that everything was collapsing came to me as well.

_~That evening ~_

It was raining hard; wind was blowing over our planet with ferocity. A storm was brewing. The training ground was empty I needed to be alone. Feeling so embarrassed but also feeling a bit afraid of what I had experienced this morning. I fired a few ki blast at a training dummy on the ground.

"V, Veeee" called a familiar voice. A little girl hugged me tight with two arms. Escaping her grasp, commanding yelling to her "Let go Yuri". She let go of me and gave a punch to the upper arm. "You scared me you jerk!" She looked angry. Probably my parents hadn't allowed any visitors, which meant Yuri didn't either. And she was always so easily upset. Usually I was the person who got her to calm down.

A groan escaped my mouth "Yes and it is over now, so go home. It's pouring ". Wanting to continue training, the little girl pushed me again. She was still clearly angry. Lashed out at her, she dodged me and a romp started. I took my anger and humiliation out on my little friend. But she could take it; she always stood her ground against me.

Then we heard a clapping sound from the shadows, three figures slowly came into the light but still under a shelter so they stayed dry. They were Lord Frieza and his evil right hand men Zarbon and Dodoria. "How cute" laughed Zarbon. I placed my body between the cold trio and my only friend. A bad feeling crept up on me.

"Little prince, I heard about a failed mission. Did I hear that accurately?" Frieza looked angry from his hover chair. Goosebumps arose on my arm, a hand anxiously on my shoulder. Yuri had to get out of here, fast!

I ordered Yuri to run away. The little girl turned and started running. She didn't get far; a big green man was in front of her in a split second. He blocked her path, she felt backwards in the mutt. Shit I thought, with everything in my body I tried not to let the panic get to me. Stay calm like a warrior prince I was telling myself.

"What have I told you little monkey prince, but you failed anyway!” Frieza looked sternly at me. Out of response I stared to shout “Let her go!" It didn't matter to me now what I had failed to do. Quickly I had to come up with something to draw the attention away from Yuri.

The little girl kicked Zarbon's shin, stupid girl! "Yuri run now!" but it was too late. Frieza got a mean grin on his face. "Zarbon, get the girl!"

"Look my little prince, if you don't want to listen you have to feel." Frieza was laughing. Startled, I looked at Zarbon who had Yuri under his arm. The little girl resisted fiercely. Myself wanted to fight them, but now I felt powerless.

"She's a feisty thing" remarked Dodoria. Three men looked entertaining at the little girl. "Okay Vegeta, we'll spare this girl life, but she is coming with me".

A door opened and a woman came running into the arena. "Yuri!" the woman screamed, the panic scream penetrated to the bone. Her mother was still limping from her injury months ago. There was no color left in her face, her eyes were frantic and helpless. "Mommy!" Yuri began to cry, kick and scream. The bounty hunter immediately wanted to attack Lord Frieza. But with a quick ki shot she fell lifeless to the ground.

Trembling in fear, staring at my friend's mother who was lying on the ground. Smoke was coming out of her chest. She was shot with just a small blast. I looked startled frozen at Frieza, who was floating away with his men beside him. I still heard Yuri crying and screaming "Mommy, no mommy!" My body wanted to attack, my head said no. Never before had I felt so torn, so broken.

Defeated, I sank to my knees; that day seeing father being humiliated, felt the powers of a destroyer, and my only friend was taken by Lord Frieza. Still hearing her scream echo in my head, I grabbed my own head and fought against the tears.

But my eyes where full of tears, but did not allow to let them fall. Clenched my fists and promising myself to get her back one day. Then father and Nappa came running into the arena. But they were too late. I was the only one they found alive.

**To be continued........**


	7. Like a dream

Chapter 7 – Like a dream

_POV Prince Vegeta_

Almost six months had passed. The nights have become colder. Everything had changed so much in our life, in the palace. Father and mother hardly spoke to each other, my mother blamed father for everything that had happened. The death of her best friend, Frieza`s tyrant behavior and feeling of being diminished because of it. She called him weak and that he has no backbone.

I had perfected my team in recent times. With three strong experienced fighters including Nappa, we could handle any mission that Frieza threw at us. Raditz had proven himself a loyal soldier. Every order he followed.

Every task that came from the Frieza force we accomplished. I would rather sacrifice a random team of warriors than go through the experience of that night one more time. Now I try to keep people at a distance to, not having a bond means not having to feel any pain. From time to time I could still hear her screaming. In addition, I preferred to be gone rather than be at home anyway. Everything seemed to have fallen apart.

I walked through the corridor, from a room my little brother came stepping out. "Big Brother" the little boy looked happy. I put his hand on his head and pushed him over, still not strong on his feet. Weak little boy, I smiled at him while he was on the ground. Tears in his eyes, I winked at him.

Then mother stood behind me, looking angrily like she always does. "Say sorry" she said furiously. Growling, I uttered the word sorry. Father was also approaching. He looked at my little brother with disapproval. Somehow I always felt sorry for the little boy. He was just born in the wrong family. And with the genes that run through our veins, he was never meant to be born this way. But he did.

Father put a hand on my shoulder, a sign that I should walk with him. Without words, we continued walking down the cold white corridor. We walked together to the command center. Suddenly father spoke in a calm voice. "Son, what will you say if I had plans to send your little brother away?" The question did not come as a surprise.

I put my hands behind my back, like father always did. I looked straight ahead and said "Fine, he's weak. He will only be a burden". It actually came as a relief; I wouldn't have to worry about the little boy anymore. He's my little brother and it just waiting to see when Frieza picks him out as a new puppet. My little brother is not safe here.

We walked into the command center, one of my men named Corny came in and handed me a piece of paper. I went over the assignment. This wasn't too difficult. He will send the message out to our team. Departure will be in three hours.

_~Raditz and family home~_

_POV Raditz_

Mother walked into the living room. "Hey son, you just got an assignment in" Mother handed the piece of paper to me. "Thanks Mom, this looks like an easy assignment.” I read through it, there were no shocking things in it. Destroy and take over, they were the most fun missions I thought. 

"Thank goodness, I hate it sometimes when you travel with Prince Vegeta. I heard he's become horrible lately." She gave me a kiss on the head. It was just a good thing that mother also had Kakarot to take care of, or she would have constantly been more worried about me. Now she had a distraction.

Father also entered, once again mother held up a paper. "You're pretty busy boys". Dad took the piece of paper and read it "I'll be back in three days maximum four days tops". Meanwhile, he grabbed fruit from a bowl and leaned against the kitchen counter.

I jumped up "I'll probably go to the center already. Bye mom, bye dad. See you guys in a couple of days". I personally liked to be fully prepared, and it was appreciated to have everything set up for departure before Vegeta arrived.

But father stopped me as I walked to the door. "Hey wait a minute" and dad pressed his knuckles to my head. "Dad stop it" I laughed. "Hey you're not just going to leave are you?" Mother stood with her arms on her hips, but as quickly as she could she caught me for a hug. "Okay okay, I get it already! Going to miss you too mom. See you in a few days".

_~One Day Later ~_

_POV prince Vegeta_

Our group of warrior Saiyans stumbled across the planet at ease. Occasionally we were attacked. Five days were scheduled for the task; we didn't need that long. But it was better than being at home, I thought to myself. Where we were now was a green hilly planet, not too cold. It was quite beautiful here compare to other planets we normally took over.

The group was walking towards a village when Tyme who was also our tech-guy received a message "Prince Vegeta, we`ve gotten a direct order from Frieza. Everyone must return to the planet immediately". I felt annoyed.

"That can wait; we'll finish this task first. Ignore the call". I continued walking towards the village. The three adult men looked slightly surprised. Raditz walked emotionlessly along with me, as the loyal good warrior he is. He always seems to trust my judgment, my father was right. A young warrior can be shaped to your own will. And that's exactly what I did with Raditz. Although the first few weeks after the loss of our mutual friend were a bit difficult with him, he seemed to have come out of it more focused.

_POV Raditz_

Arriving in the village, the homely inhabitants, some kind of lizard-like creatures were quickly killed. We claimed the largest building as our place to spend the night. Ignoring Frieza`s order didn`t sit well with me. But I am not the one to go against the prince. Vegeta is smart strategic warrior and leader. He doesn`t do anything without good reason. I should trust him in this too. He probably knows what he is doing.

That night I received an incoming message on my scouter. It was his father? Sleepily I heard it; he was asking if we had received the message to come back. Somehow it felt like a dream I answered that we were not coming back. Father and also mother send me a message they were telling something about Frieza, a bad feeling and something with his little brother. It didn't stick. Last words I remembered what dad was saying "Good son".

_~End of the next day ~_

_POV Vegeta_

Raditz and I were eating fruit while I was sitting on a rock; we just went on a rampage through a town. A little further up were Tyme, Corny and Nappa, the adults were looking for some prey because they craved meat. They shot over some more wildly loose creatures. Until Tyme turned pale and stammered that the planet Vegeta was no longer there.

Nappa ran to us, followed by the other men. "Prince Vegeta, we just got the news.” As a prince I had learned from father not to show emotions to the subjects. Therefore I reacted coldly. But under my thick armor, feeling heart broke and panic.

Raditz heard it, but the message didn't seem to come in to his thick skull. He seems to react on autopilot, a little cold. The three big men who were very much aware of what happened were panicking. What should they do now? They were asking themself, now we are without a home planet. I stood up and grabbed my scouter. Trying to make contact, but nothing came through.

Then all the sudden there was an answer, it was a coordinator from one off Frieza`s ships. "Prince Vegeta, is your team still on planet Coffea?" I replied "Yes, we had a technical delay". It was a lie, but something wasn't right. The order of Frieza and the meteor that supposedly hit our planet. But once again, I could not express my doubt to the subjects. Doubt creates panic, panic makes terrible warriors.

The whole team looked at each other, this was the story we went with. The coordinator of the Frieza Force responded. "Orders from Lord Frieza, come to planet #79. Here you will receive the report and further instructions". I didn't respond anymore, my mind wandering as I stood up. Ignoring the order was a good call. We were the only Saiyans left; it was up to us to give the universe the final Saiyan roar.

As the last group of Saiyans we walked back to our attack pods. Emotionless, we destroyed everything in our path. But in every blast there was hidden pain, in every kill there was plain loss, and in every attack there was mourning for our fallen planet, people and family.

In our pods we set course for planet #79. On to a new life. As the only Saiyans in the universe. We became the legacy of a great race. 

**Next chapter is in the making, I hope everyone likes it so far.**


	8. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feelings in this stage of denial often protect and help the individual from feeling too many emotions at one time. This stage gives the person a little time to adjust to the way things are now going to be. The person is likely to “relive” memories and pleasant times experienced with the departed loved one. They will soon begin to focus on the events surrounding the loss, replaying again and again the story. This is one of the best ways to make those events real.

Chapter 8 – Denial

_POV Prince Vegeta_

Planet #79 was in sight. A small dark planet. Lots of white purple buildings and landing areas. We had been given the coordinates to land. Five space pods landed in the right spot. We had landed at the headquarters command center. This was the heart of the Frieza Force. Many fighters lived here and from it spread the web of the force across the universe.

The doors of the pods opened slowly. A cold wind rushed in. This was definitely not like planet Vegeta, which was normally warm and dry. The sky was dark, there was no sun nearby, only a small one. This also made the air cold. There were trees growing, but they had needles instead of leaves. The grass was dark green and firm. The ambience was what you could expect from an army base.

We were met by Appule a middle class warrior in training. The purple alien with an octopus like head had a nasty grin on his face. "Welcome in your new home boys" he smiled. I crossed my arms, nothing new home nonsense. This is pure bullshit. I had wanted to type in the coordinates of our home planet first, see first and believe later I thought. But the grown men were against it. Fine! Then I first want to see the images, proof that there has been an impact at all. 

I spat on the ground "where is Frieza?" Preferably I wanted to slap that dirty smile off his mug. Ideally I'll want to knock him down, fight everybody on this stinking planet. Appule just put his hands on his hips "Follow me Vegeta". I snapped at him “prince Vegeta”. The alien just signaled us to follow him. Everyone followed Appule into the building.

The walls were white and round to the top, on the ground were red tiles. There was a cold chilling atmosphere. There were soldiers everywhere hanging around the hallway, they looking at us. Dodoria stood also in the hallway; he had a dirty smirk on his face. He always looked so cocky as if he was above it all.

We arrived at a large sliding door. Appule pressed a button and the door slid open. He went into Salute pose and said "Lord Frieza, the Saiyan team of young Vegeta is back from their task my lord." Prince, I am a prince I thought angrily to myself. I clenched my fists, this is not where I want to be. Home was no longer a pleasant place, but always better than this place.

Frieza sat in his hover chair with a glass of wine. Slowly turning around, he looked straight at me. When he lies about the meteor, you see that. You see when a person is lying. Also with Frieza, right? Zarbon came to stand beside him, with his hands behind his back. "Oh poor little prince, I still can't believe it. A meteor, no one foresaw it coming. So tragic". But I saw nothing, no twitching or flicker. He seemed to be telling the truth? How is this even possible?

"Very tragic indeed Lord Frieza" I tried to stay as calm as possible, strategically I was thinking what was convenient to say when. Not to provoke a fight, but to catch him in a lie. Our planet was never suddenly gone. I refuse to believe that. A meteor, what a bad excuse and a bad joke. Father will be in any moment? Won't he?

"But fortunately I have a good heart. You will have a place here on planet #79". Frieza took a sip of wine. The entire Saiyan team took a bow. Wonderful, I thought to myself. But this is a planet where I don't like to stay; my head needs to be clear. I need a target.

"And another task, we don't like to get bored Lord Frieza." Zarbon looked angry, took a step towards me and wanted to say something but was cut off by Frieza. "Of course little prince, monkeys always have to have prey” At that moment Frieza looked at my right hand men. “But Nappa, I hope you do teach that child better manners. He's a bit brash". Stay calm and composed, I kept repeating to myself.

Nappa wanted to defend me his prince but I stopped him by a stern look. Zarbon took a step forward with an amused smile. "Appule will lead you to your quarters. Meanwhile, he will show you the medical center, training arena and canteen. Welcome home on planet 79". Angrily I turned around, welcome to planet #79? This is not our home, we are proud Saiyans. No meteor will have just destroyed our planet. Never and truly never will this be our home.

"Follow me gentlemen" Appule stood up straight with his hands behind his back. Together we walked up to the corridor, turning left. Our group of Saiyans walked behind him. While walking we saw soldiers looking back, gossiping. The eyes seemed to burn in our backs. But I was above this. Let them watch, let them gossip. We are better than them anyway. After all, we are Saiyans and better at everything.

We walked through two sliding doors to the outside, the cold was stinging a little. A wide path of red pink tiles ran from one building to another. There was a garden to our left. Not that it was pretty, it had some bushes and a dirty brown colored pond, flowers didn't grow here. Less than a minute later, we entered the medical center. Only to walk through it, now to a very large building.

"This is where most of our warriors stay. Sleep, eat and train, this is the place to be. The canteen is there. “The purple alien pointed to a large open doorway. It looked dirty and much was broken. Probably there were often scuffles. Food was important to us Saiyans. And so apparently there is dinner and a show here sometimes.

Some little way down the path, we looked down from a railing. A large open space with weights, punching balls and other training attributes. We saw different teams training. The place smelled like sweat and mutt dirt. Not much different than on planet Vegeta.

Our ugly tour guide got a grin on his face. "Oh there will be a fight, always fun" Appule leaned on the railing. He pointed to two older looking men facing each other. We, too, stood at the railing to look down. Time to observe the competition, we don’t see many off Frieza`s man when we or in missions. Looking down we saw the two older men indeed, one had a young boy standing next to him; the boy looked like an ugly fish. The other also had a child next to him, but he was standing in front of it.

A purple guy with to large horns came to stand between them; the man made himself bigger and shouted "We have a power measurement. On the right we have Cui, elite pupil of Barbora. On the left we have Yuri the little wolf pupil of Ryoshi". The name echoed in my head, Yuri?!

From the corner of my eye I saw Raditz looking down startled and then at me. I looked down tightly with my arms crossed, ignoring Raditz. "Vegeta, that's "but Raditz didn't finish his sentence, his voice faded away. So this was the location where they took Yuri. My feeling was right that she was definitely not dead; they had a use for her.

Yuri wore traditional armor. Her long ginger red hair was in a braid. She was holding a wooden sword. "Girl, are you going to hit me with a stick?" Laughed the fish boy. But Yuri said nothing; she had a amusing grin on her face. I didn't know that grin, she had a cold expression but her eyes seemed to spark joy. Something was not right.

The boy attacked her but she only stepped aside. He flew past her. Again he attacked her. She danced away from him with ease. The boy attacked again and this time she jumped over him and pushed herself off a little more with her hand on his head. She had become fast. "Yuri don't play games" her teacher yelled.

She threw a glance at her teacher and with smooth motion she hit boy in his stomach with the stick. She turned around and the stick hit his neck, and again on his back. He fell to the ground. Yuri stood back next to her teacher. She made a small bow. This was interesting, we still had to finish our last romp. Wondering how good she had really become. Will the old Yuri still be there? Or is it just this mindless warrior.

Ryoshi her teacher began to laugh "You have a lot to teach your little boy. My little pup is the perfect warrior. She will become Frieza`s elite, just wait and see". With that they walked away.

"Prince Vegeta, shouldn't we go after her?" asked Raditz. I shook no, this was not the old Yuri I remembered. But then again, it was. But this is not the place for a reunion, it will come.. They walked away, Raditz turning once more. "Raditz come" called Nappa angrily. Sighing, he walked along with our group.

Later we arrived in our rooms. Everyone had their own small room. A bed, a tiny bathroom, a chair with a table. That's all there was. I dropped onto the bed. The room was dark and sober. My eyes squeezed shut, hoping this was all a bad dream. But when I opened them I was still in the depressing little room. Suddenly it occurred to me, what would my father have done? I rolled completely onto the bed, in a fetus position. Tears I didn't let go, but I wasn't feeling fine. Angry, disbelieve. We need to get away from this place, and shoot something.

An hour later, we were in the canteen. The defeated boy came to stand arrogantly beside me, grinning. "And who or what are you little one?" He asked, and then he also looked at Raditz. And only then he did our tails catch his eye. "Saiyans?" Surprised, he stared at us. "But you were all dead? How are you here then?"

I stood up and went to stand right across from him. "My name is Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans. And you just got beaten up by a girl, or didn't we see that correctly". Personally, I already hated this fish child. His arrogance and lack of respect is profound. He'll yet to learn what the powers of a Saiyan prince is, and then he'll bow down.

"My name is Cui, I am an first class warrior in training. And that little dog was cheating with that stick". The fish boy was angry and walked away with arrogance.

All the Saiyans burst into laughter. I sat down again, everyone continued eating. Then Zarbon came and stood next to the group. "You’re new scouters, and immediately a task. You must go to planet Oranda right now." With that Zarbon walked away.

The group stood up. Finally a new task. I led the way, with Raditz on the left and Nappa on the right behind him. Followed by Tyme and Corny. They put on their new scouters. The Saiyans were looking forward to extermination.


	9. Brother and sister

Chapter 9 – Brother and sister

_POV Prince Vegeta_

It has now been two weeks since we received the news that our planet was supposedly destroyed by a meteor. I demanded task after task, but this did not seem to be something everyone could handle, weaklings. The good prince that I am I consented, but only to a few days’ rest.

It was time to explore the training ground. Of course I won't say no to a few fights, I can't sit still anyway. This planet made me restless, angry even. As I looked around the training ground I saw a number of teams already training. Slowly I made my way to some weights. 

Suddenly there was someone behind me, a small shape of a child. The smell was fishy, I recognized it from that time in the canteen. "Hey Saiyan boy." Irritated I turned around "it's still Prince Vegeta". It was Cui, that fish boy. He laughed arrogantly with his arms crossed.

Cui took a step forward "Ok prince, shall we see how strong you are?" He wanted a fight, and he was just a person I didn't like with his foul fish smell and arrogant head. "Ready for another whipping? Fish boy." Laughing hard, I began to stretch my muscles and my fists clenched. 

Slowly we circled each other, waiting for the first one to attack. My father taught me to wait, look at his feet, his stance and which fist is he holding forward. The fist forward is his strong suit, weaken that first. After that, an easy victory will follow. But the anger in my body was too great, I attacked him head on.

_POV Raditz_

Along with Corny, I stood at the railing looking over the training ground. We were looking down at how Prince Vegeta was being challenged by this Cui boy. Out loud I wondered where he got all this energy from anyway. Corny looked at me "Don't forget that the prince has lost more than we have. Yes the planet, our families, but he has also lost his status and a sense purpose. To rule is in his blood. Poor kid".

I heard Corny talking but kept staring down. It was not an easy opponent for the prince. “But Corny, he is still our prince right?" the adult Saiyan leaned on his arms "Yes boy, we would never take that away from him either". He even started to laugh and shook his head no "I think he would kill us if we ever called him anything else". 

On the ground, a ring of spectators had gathered around the fighting boys. Vegeta stood his ground but with great difficulty, you could tell by his reckless attacks. He too was at the end of his energy; he can't keep going, can he? Out of the corner of my eye I suddenly saw some little person with ginger colored hair disappear into the spectators, was that Yuri?

_POV prince Vegeta_

This guy took the blood out from under my finger nails. He was strong, I had to admit that. It had been a while since I had had a good challenge. Normally I could have handled him easily, but after more than two weeks of nonstop missions, maybe my body was a little tired. But this will not stop me from winning, that smile is going off his face now.

Then our fight was stopped by a ki shot right between us. Startled, we looked to the side, it was Yuri! She looked pissed while still holding her hand forward. "Cui! You know that you are not allowed to just pick a fight without your master present. You are in training! This is reckless". Cui in turn looked at her angrily "you mind your own little puppy".

She ignored me? How could she just ignore me? I knew something was wrong. "Yuri?" I asked questioningly. Cui suddenly looked at me "You guys know each other?" Then a ki shot landed at Cui's feet. "What the hell, you little dog!" She continued to look at Cui tightly. "Walk with me Cui" she commanded.

Cui slowly stepped forward. He began to grumble and without anyone seeing it coming Yuri tackled him to the ground. "Yuri!" A loud harsh voice came from behind her. It was the man who was supposed to be her master. Then the man looked at me "ah if that isn't a Saiyan remnant. Stay away from our warrior apprentices. We don't want any reckless Saiyan behavior mixed in our group of perfect warriors".

The man placed a hand with long slender fingers on Yuri's shoulders. The little group disappeared into the group of spectators. But before they disappeared I saw Yuri look back and give me and wink. She was still there, was this all show? She was always good at playing tricks, she must know something. That's my girl. It made me grin quite spontaneously.

_POV Raditz_

We approached the group with a quick stride, when suddenly individuals came walking out of the group including Yuri. "Yuri?!" I called out, but she seemed to ignore me, she looked at me for a moment but immediately looked away again. And I always thought she was a friend of mine. "How can she just ignore me?"

Corny stood next to me; we watched the group as they walked away. Corny heaved a deep sigh and crossed his arms "they broke the girl". Suddenly prince Vegeta stood with us with a strange smile. "Don't think so, she is just playing the game." Surprised, I stared at the prince.

A game? Did the prince get a blow to the head? At first I wanted to ignore his comment, but curiosity still won out "what game?" The prince shook his head. "Let's put it this way, they train young warriors here to be mindless soldiers for Frieza. Yuri already knew of this place, because her mother is from here".

Together we walked down the training ground, Vegeta obviously leading the way. Life here was so much to get used to. I was used to a lot of fighting and training. But I have to admit, I didn't want to but I just miss my family. Vaguely remembering a conversation with my parents, Kakarot must have survived. Never forget planet earth. 

_POV prince Vegeta_

I sat in my room, rest was perhaps not a bad idea from the team. My fight didn't go as smoothly as I expected. My eyes closed, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Then I heard soft knocking, soft knocking? Quickly I sat up straight and pushed myself off the bed.

Slowly I opened the door but the door was also getting pushed further already by a person on the other side. I took a step back, getting ready for a fight. Why else would you push a door open further quickly? But it wasn't an attack, even though someone was hanging around my neck.

Softly I heard sobbing. The little girl held her arms tightly around me. I put a hand on her head; two watery eyes looked at me. "I've been so worried about you, you jerk" she slammed her fist against my left arm. I smiled at her. "You worried about me? You're still just a weirdo huh". She hugged me again.

A couple of minutes later we sat on the bed facing each other in a cross-legged position. "What was that this afternoon?" I asked curiously. Yuri gave a deep sigh "Cui can fight with mind games; he exhausts an opponent by making them lose their mind of anger. I saw anger in your eyes, I had to intervene, and I can't let you lose a fight. Not by him! You are the prince of all Saiyans"

Staring, I looked at her. When did she become so wise? She certainly didn't sit still. Not that I needed help, but she did her best. Then she lowered her head, I put my hand on her head "what is it?" She began to sob. "Now we are both alone, no home, no family.” I stroked her head.

"Silly girl, we still have each other. And I have a feeling like I'm not just getting rid of you" I started laughing at my own joke. She looked at me smiling "oh then from now on you are my big brother!" Quickly the laughter stopped "big brother?" She hugged me.

Then she let go of me and jumped off the bed "Sorry V, I have to go now. Or they miss me too long". We walked together to the door "Oh did you get that task too, tomorrow to planet klock?" I nodded yes. "Nice, then I'll see you on the battlefield. Big brother". I closed the door and whispered "see you tomorrow little Sis".

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: I am not an English speaker, I am Dutch. There will be some language, style and grammar errors here and there. I'll get them out in the near future. 


End file.
